Baskin Robins made it possible
by MYl0veeANDmyHeart
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are ready to get married. they think about all of it and everything seems to revolve aroud Baskin Robins! TROYELLA. ONESHOT. ff deleted it cuz some1 reported it so i put it up again! review please!


**Baskin Robins made it all possible**

**OK so I wrote this oneshot because I was bored and I just felt like I should. Basically it's going to be about Gabriella and Troy ready to get married but go through some flashbacks. So ready to read the story? clapping cheers and whistles thanks you what a great audience I have! So here we go in 5… 4… 3… 0… yea! (Copyrighted kiss kiss) **

**Disclaimer: I wish. I dream. I do. I own ok maybe not… I own Baskin robins… ok again maybe not! Ok first of all if I owned why would I put up a disclaimer?**

Today was a big day… a huge day in fact. Today was their wedding day. Troy and Gabriella's wedding day… in about 5 hours they would be there, standing in front of the alter, saying their vows, slipping the rings on their fingers. It was every girl's dream in high school to marry the golden boy- Troy Bolton. They were now 22 and it still is every girl's dream. Everybody envied the beautiful brunette- Gabriella Montez. But do you wanna know how they first met?

"Hey Hun, Ready for this afternoon?" Gabriella asked her fiancé or soon-to-be husband.

"Oh hey babe" Troy responded and gave his soon-to-be wife a light peck on the lips. "Ready as I'll ever be"

"Do you still remember how we met? I mean the beginning before I sang with you at the ski lodge." Gabriella asked.

"Of course" Troy said uncertainly and began to think. "I think it was Baskin Robins?"

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Mommy can I have some ice cream?" 5 year old Gabriella asked. They were standing in the middle of the sidewalk and Baskin Robins was right in front of them._

"_Sure sweetie" She answered._

_After ordering her ice cream she sat on a 4-person table. Her ice cream came 5 minutes later and about 2 minutes later a blue-eyed sandy hair boy walked in with his mom. He looked the same age as Gabriella. They ordered their order, took their ice cream and sat across Gabriella and her mom._

"_Mom can I go play with that boy?" Gabriella asked. What she was talking about was that their was a playroom in Baskin robins._

"_Of course I'll talk to his mom for you" Gabriella's mom agreed._

_They walked over to their table. "Hello my daughter was kind of bored and she was wondering if your son can play with her in the playroom? Oh and I'm Mrs. Montez but you can call me Marie." Marie gave out her hand for the other women to shake._

"_Oh yes hello. My son was asking the same question" she laughed and shook her hand. "Oh and my name is Mrs. Bolton. Please call me Lucille" It seemed like the Women started to interact so their daughter and son headed to the playroom._

"_Hello my name is Gabi" Gabriella said._

"_I'm Troy" Troy smiled. "Wanna go to the jungle gym?" _

"_K" she answered._

_They played around the whole time until it was time to go home. When they separated their ways they were sad and even cried._

_**Flashback ended**_

Gabriella began to kiss Troy passionately until they needed oxygen.

Troy grinned like an idiot. "What was that for?"

"For remembering it! For a second there I thought you forgot."

"Then maybe I should remember things often" Troy smiled.

"Ok then do you remember our first date?" Gabriella said like she was testing him.

"Yup" Troy answered. "Baskin Robins!"

_**Flashback**_

"_Troy, where are you taking me?" Gabriella asked confused. She was blindfolded for the last half hour in Troy's car while he was driving._

"_We're here!" Troy was excited._

_He took her in the place and took off her blindfold._

"_Ohmigosh! Troy it's beautiful and it's in… Baskin Robins!" Gabriella was shocked. No one was here, it was covered in lights, and there were rose petals on the table._

"_You know since we met here I guess it's the best!" Troy said nervously._

"_I love it" Gabriella said and gave him a peck in the lips. That was their first kiss together and they were both blushing._

_**Flashback ended**_

Gabriella brushed her lips against Troy's again. Passionately but this time softer.

"OK I was wrong I should remember things every minute of my life" Troy said in a goofy grin.

"Shut up but that's why I love you" Gabriella said. "Better get ready for the wedding an hour has already passed"

"Ok get to the church as soon as you can!"

"Will do bye"

- - - - - - -

Kelsi and Jason started their way down the aisle. Then came Chad and Taylor. Then came Sharpay and Zeke. The flower girl then walked in throwing flower petals everywhere. She was Zeke and Sharpay's child, Leah mea.

The song started to play and Gabriella linked arms with her dad Roberto Montez. She walked down the aisle when everyone started to stand up watching the beautiful brunette. Gabriella was in a white strapless dress with diamonds, gems, and jewels. She wore white heels and 3 necklaces- a diamond necklace, a heart necklace and last but not least the "T" necklace which was from Troy.

The mass started and already it was time for their "I do's" "do you Gabriella Ann Montez take Troy David Alexander Bolton for richer or for poorer…."

"I do" Gabriella replied.

"Do you Troy David Alexander Bolton…"

"I do" Troy replied

"Does anyone have a reason on why these two should not be wed?"

"Chad please don't say anything stupid! You know what don't say anything at all!" Taylor whispered.

"Don't worry I'll say it at the reception." Chad said.

Troy and Gabriella kissed once again passionately while everyone cheered.

Troy carried her bridal style out of the church and into the limo that said "just married" they sat down comfortably and Troy opened up his window "They both screamed go to the reception and for dessert Baskin Robins!" They kissed once more and were on their way to the reception and a new life filled with adventure…

_**AN: I know that oneshot was horrible! But I hope you guys enjoyed anyways! Please read my other stories like 'I'm working with who' and 'I told you I liked you but that was way back then' I need you guys to review or I can't finish the story! Hope you guys loved it!**_

_**Xoxoxox zanessa101totally aka Jamie**_


End file.
